criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Colby French
Colby French is an American actor. Biography To be added On Criminal Minds French portrayed Christopher Cole, the second-in-command of a cult, in the Season Four episode "Minimal Loss". Filmography *Transparent (2015) as Chrissy *How to Get Away with Murder (2015) as ADA Barrett Nelson *CSI: Cyber (2015) as Robert Hart *Backstrom (2015) as Hank Altano *Pass the Light (2015) as Pete *Mockingbird (2014) as Gary *Ray Donovan (2014) as Detective Todd Anderson *The Brittany Murphy Story (2014) as Attorney *Revolution (2014) as Joe Matthews (2 episodes) *10 Cent Pistol (2014) as Officer Jordan *The Mentalist (2014) as Jason Kern *Hawaii Five-0 (2013) as ATF Special Agent Blake Kennedy *Hell on Wheels (2013) as Mike Malone *The Fosters (2013) as Jim Pearson *Last Resort (2013) as Captain Evan Thorn *NCIS (2012) as Viggo Kiln *Major Crimes (2012) as John Jacob Felton *Weeds (2012) as Father Three *Longmire (2012) as Charlie Fielding *Station Zero (2012) as Freedom (short) *Game Change (2012) as Tucker Eskew *Rizzoli & Isles (2011) as Skip Ryan *Prime Suspect (2011) as Dean *The Family Tree (2011) as Coach Sutton *The Chicago Code (2011) as Roger Kelly (4 episodes) *The Quickening (2010) as Gordon Fleck *Law & Order: LA (2010) as Doug *The Christmas Bunny (2010) as Scott Cooper *Fish Out of Water: Joyride (2010) as Officer French (video short) *The Forgotten (2009) as Jerry Powell *The Inner Circle (2009) as Ned Dugan *True Blood (2009) as Frank *Lost (2009) as Uncle Doug *Castle (2009) as Detective *The Coverup (2008) as Officer Dodge *Criminal Minds - "Minimal Loss" (2008) TV episode - Christopher Cole *Eagle Eye (2008) as Console Tech *Changeling (2008) as Bob Clark *Sweet Nothing in My Ear (2008) as David's Father *Boston Legal (2007) as Officer Taylor Jessel *Wasting Away (2007) as Nick Steele *Shark (2007) as Carl Wilson *Crossing Jordan (2007) as Tony Baron *Bones (2007) as Greg Braley *Heroes (2006-2007) as Hank (4 episodes) *After I'm Gone (2006) as Coke Sniffer (short) *Best Men (2006) as Wedding Party (video short) *CSI: Miami (2006) as Gary Logan *The Unit (2006) as Welfare Man *Big Love (2006) as Worker Offering Wendy a Ride *Sleeping Dogs Lie (2006) as Ed *Charmed (2006) as Chuck Pelham *Witchwise (2006) as Andrew's Father (short) *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2005) as Officer Davis (2 episodes) *Don't Tell (2005) as Lee *The Suite Life of Zack and Cody (2005) as Yankee *Cold Case (2005) as Seth *Medium (2005) as Sgt. Chadway *Medical Investigation (2005) as Keith Jacobs *Threat Matrix (2003-2004) as Reporter (10 episodes) *Entourage (2004) as Cop *Without a Trace (2004) as Lt. Cooper *24 (2004) as Mike Murphy *The Practice (2004) as Richie Price *Line of Fire (2003) as Ed Scott *Miracles (2003) as Officer Damon Kelso *Bruce Almighty (2003) as Control Room Operator *Ghosts of Genius (2003) as Dad *One on One (2002) as Reporter #2 *ER (2001) as Greg Becton *Arli$$ (2000) as Carney Nuxall *Angel (2000) as Tae *Pensacola: Wings of Gold (2000) as Capt. Craig Benedict *The X-Files (1999) as Deputy *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1999) as Ensign Weldon *Grosse Pointe Blank (1997) as Bartender *Dangerous Minds (1997) as Male Officer *The Colony (1995) as Security Guard #1 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:Stubs